


Daddy Warbucks

by KayQy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But you don't mess with Bruce Banner, Especially not Bruce Banner's kid, M/M, Tony Stark is not actually Daddy Warbucks, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well that explains Stark," said a guy with weedy blond hair, an expensive suit, and hipster glasses that he didn't really pull off (not compared to Phil, though Clint was admittedly biased). "I wondered why it wasn't his usual flashy style, but I guess he was just buying local."</p>
<p>(based on the_wordbutler's lovely MPU story Permanency, and thus obviously full of spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Warbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Permanency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643559) by [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler). 



> A while back, Kate and I had a little conversation about what would happen if someone referred to Tony Stark as Daddy Warbucks. And then I took it upon myself to write that scene out.
> 
> I personally found the end result here to be quite cathartic and satisfying. ^.^

Clint picked up a couple glasses of champagne and wandered over to where Phil and a smattering of other lawyers were listening to Bruce; something about international adoptions and the hubris of assuming that "rescuing" a single child was equal to helping improve the living conditions and enable a society to care for its own children, Clint realized as he got closer.

"Well that explains Stark," said a guy with weedy blond hair, an expensive suit, and hipster glasses that he didn't really pull off (not compared to Phil, though Clint was admittedly biased). "I wondered why it wasn't his usual flashy style, but I guess he was just buying local." He laughed, but he was the only one. A couple of the men winced, one woman rolled her eyes, and one person sidled quietly away from the man.

Clint felt Phil tense next to him, and shift a bit closer to Bruce, who was kind of gaping at the man. "Excuse me?"

"You know, the whole Daddy Warbucks stunt he's pulling lately," and Clint had no idea who that was, but from the tightening of Phil's and Bruce's jaws, it wasn't complimentary. The idiot in glasses didn't seem to notice, waving his champagne glass around as if to emphasize his point. "Making himself out to be a family man with the poor little orphan boy, and the new hubby—"

"Hammer, I really think—" Phil tried to interrupt, but the man (Hammer? Really? Was it even possible for this guy to be taken seriously?) was on a roll now.

"—I mean, I would have expected him to go for a trophy wife, but I guess that's just too mundane for Tony Stark. If you really want a story the media will eat up—"

"Enough."

That one word cracked through the air like a whip. Hammer-guy jumped and dropped his champagne glass, then turned an affronted glare on Bruce. "I beg your pardon."

_Oh, you will,_ thought Clint, already shifting to either back Bruce up or hold him back, whichever was necessary. Phil quietly moved to Bruce's right to do the same.

"How dare you," Bruce growled. "I know you're far from the only one to consider Tony fair game for salacious gossip, and I couldn't care less what you say about me, but do you not even have the basic human decency to treat a child, a twelve-year-old boy, as a person rather than a commodity to be traded for social points?"

Bruce was still standing a good two feet from the man— well, maybe a foot and a half— but Hammer still flinched away. "Hey, I was just—"

"Just what? Suggesting that Tony only sees our son as a tool to be used? I sincerely hope you don't have children, Mr. Hammer, because if you think that's an appropriate joke, I'd recommend you be declared unfit."

Hammer blanched. " _You're_ Tony's-- I'm sorry, if I'd realized--"

"No," Bruce cut off. "You don't get to 'apologize' for insinuating any of this to my face instead of safely behind my back, and you _certainly_ don't get to pretend that it doesn't matter because you were just _joking_." He leaned forward into Hammer's face. "If you're going to even pretend to apologize, then apologize because you. Were. Wrong."

"All right, all right!" Hammer yelped. "I shouldn't have said it at all, I'm sorry, now get your hands off me!"

"He isn't touching you at all, Justin," Stark said. He smoothly nudged Clint out of the way and placed a calming hand on Bruce's shoulder. "But this waiter's been, well, waiting to clean up this broken glass, maybe you should step back and let him do his job."

Hammer glowered a little bit at Stark, but his gaze flickered back to Bruce, who was currently proving that 'calmer' is a relative term. "It's about time I headed out, anyway. Got a busy day tomorrow."

"I'm sure you do," Stark said, flashing his teeth in a half-smile, half-threat.

Hammer retreated at last, the rest of the audience dispersed as the waiter cleaned up the glass, and Stark turned to Bruce and rubbed the back of his neck until Bruce finally released the tension with a shuddering sigh and let his head fall forward to rest on Stark's shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Justin Hammer has inspired far worse reactions, believe me," Stark said. "All I care about now is how quickly I can get you out of here and ravish you, because that was _hot_."

Bruce laughed a bit. "I don't know if we can—"

"No, I think you should get going," Clint said. "Otherwise Stark might decide not to wait, and none of us want to see that."

"Listen to the man," Stark murmured. "I mean, I'm sure that _some_ people might not mind watching—"

"No," Clint, Phil, and Bruce all chorused.

Stark just grinned and held Bruce a little closer. "I don't want to share you anyway. So let's go, yeah?"

"All right." Bruce squeezed his hand and looked over at Phil and Clint. "Sorry about—"

"It's fine, get out of here." Even as Clint waved off the apology, Tony was leading Bruce towards the exit as fast as professional courtesy would allow.

Phil sidled closer until their shoulders brushed together. "Well, that was exciting."

"Yep." Clint leaned into him, just a little. "So, who's Daddy Warbucks?"


End file.
